random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
RNW All Grown Up All Grown Up: The RNW Movie About Everyone's Children, All Grown Up
RNW All Grown Up All Grown Up: The RNW Movie About Everyone's Children, All Grown Up '''is the official movie based on the cartoon '''RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children, as the start of season 2. The movie did pretty well in the box office and received extremely positive reviews from critics, fans and non-fans alike. Plot The adult versions of the kids tell the story of their greatest adventure ever. A new villain who happens to be a reincarnation of The Paradox wants a magical item for nefarious purposes. The kids happens to find said item, so the villain kidnaps the kids and the kids have to find a way to escape whatever nightmare realm they've been imprisoned in. Characters Main * Matilda '''is a hedgehog and the oldest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. Why usually lazy and apathetic, she really cares about her family. Her adult form works as a bartsia at a coffee shop. Her voiceclaim is a pre-teen version of Lori Loud from The Loud House. * '''Reuben '''is a fox and the second oldest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. He is the self-proclaimed leader of the kids and his highly curious and usually gets in trouble. He also knows how to pick locks, taught to him by his father. His adult form is a famous adventurer. His voiceclaim is Dib Membrane from Invader ZIM. * '''Laura is a hedgefox (A hedgehog-fox hybrid) and the third oldest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. She's bossy and vain and usually argues with Reuben. She also is obsessed with how she looks. Her adult form is a famous fashion model. Her voice claim is a pre-teen Courtney from Total Drama. * Oliver '''is a hedgehog and the third youngest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. Despite being a talented drawer, he's very shy and speaks with a quiet tone. He's very sympathetic and is also an expert piano player. His adult form is a Singer. His voiceclaim is Ansi Molina from Welcome to the Wayne. * '''Eleanor '''is a fox and the second youngest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. She's very poetic and usually speaks in rhymes. She can also play the flute. Her adult form is an Author. Her voiceclaim is a younger version of Lammy from Um Jammer Lammy. * '''Garrett '''is a hedgefox and the youngest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. He's upbeat, energetic and loves everyone, hinting he might be gay/bi. He also is very fragile and can get his feelings hurt really easily. Garrett looks up to everyone older than him in the group. His adult form is a cartoonist. His voiceclaim is Whopper from Pound Puppies. * '''Igor and Tori are two twin sand cats that Ivy and Manic adopt in episode 13. Igor and Tori love eachother and hate being separated. Both are very similar personality wise, but Igor is more level-headed than Tori and jumps to conclusions fast while Tori is pretty unfocused and likes to make stuff up. Their adult forms are bakers. Igor's voiceclaim is K.O. from Ok K.O.! while Tori's voiceclaim is Bubbles from The PowerPuff Girls (Original). * Marinus '''Is Miroir's adopted son. While less eccentric than his father, he likes Kirby and Touhou just as much as he does, along with being fond of art and computing. Along with these, however, he has a fondness for water sports, wishing to become a qualified diver. His adult form is a game developer, who has made a game series as famous as Mario and Pokémon. * '''Irina '''is the 11 y/o android daughter of Pixel and Shannon, created by the former. She is an energetic, tomboyish, and positive girl who can be described as "a mad scientist". She loves experiments, and is motivated by finding new things to hold her attention; if it's not interesting, she's not interested. This is likely inhereted from her mother Pixel. She has an outlook of focusing on her goals, and sometimes tends to take action without thinking things over first. However, while she is mature for her age, she often flies into a panic when under pressure, jumping to conclusions and making mistakes. Irina is often shown to act older than she really is. She has aspiriations of being a scientist, and she takes the concept of science more seriously than you think someone like her would. Irina often refers to herself as the "unlucky sibling". She runs into all kinds of unforeseen trouble wherever she goes, such as when she goes on trips it rains, and that she always falls sick with influenza right before important tests. Her adult form is a scientist. Her voice claim is Ronnie Anne Santiago from The Loud House. * '''Kotori '''is the 8 y/o android daughter of Pixel and Shannon (also created by the former) and the twin sister of Akiko (Kotori herself is the older twin by 3 minutes). She has a cheerful and upbeat personality, makes many jokes, and often prefers to work by herself. She always keeps her chin up and is ready to try her hand at anything. Despite her positive personality, she is also stated to have a knack for teasing her siblings; a notable example of this is that she frequently refers to Akiko as "Shrimp". Kotori is a big admirer of Santa Claus. Her adult form is a TV producer. Her voice claim is Red Action from OK K.O.! but younger. * '''Akiko is the third-youngest child of the Pixnon hellfamily, and the twin sister of Kotori. She is best described as "lazy". Her appearance is similar to Anzu Futaba from THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls, and shares many similarities with her; Akiko heavily dislikes working and uses many tactics to get out of it. She complains that work takes too much energy, and is never seen without her stuffed rabbit. It goes unsaid whether it has sentimental value to her or is just a convenient pillow. Akiko is proud of being as short as she is and believes that growing tall is wasted energy. She's often mistaken for a first grader due to her height, personality and appearance. Akiko doesn't just hate work, she thinks it's a crime against humanity. She has a short temper and often argues with her siblings (especially Kotori, who happens to be her twin sister) for petty reasons. She hates to be called Momo (her given name) and refers to herself as Akiko instead, going as far as to cross out her real name on worksheets, report cards and the like and replace it as such. Her adult form is basiclly Idubz 2. Her voice claim is Saraline from Welcome to the Wayne. * Coco '''is Moon Snail and Flametail's adoptive, 6-year old Skitty son, which they received as an egg. He's a fun-loving young cat who's very outgoing, and has a love for music. He's also very amicable, and is friends with most of the other kids due to his kind nature. However, he hates being called a girl due to his species often being represented with female members, and due to his feminine name. His adult form is a Singer, like Oliver, * '''Adelaide is a cat-computer hybrid and the daughter of Tornadospeed and Susie. A mischievous twelve-year-old and self-proclaimed troublemaker, she acts impulsively and is rather full of herself, but she still shows common courtesy to her peers. She sounds like Shannon from OK K.O.! but younger. Her adult form is a metalworker. * Alonzo '''is the son of Ace and Yakko. He's a wisecraker whose kinda cocky but ultimately means well, he just wants to make people laugh. He also has two other siblings who haven't shown up yet, but maybe someday they will? His adult form is a stand-up comedian. * '''Bowser Severe is the son of both Bowser & Jr. and J. Severe and one of the oldest, if not the oldest, of the whole bunch. More often than not, he is shown to be the muscle of the group and often in a grumpy mood that tends to make him seem unapproachable to anyone. He has a much more softer side he wants to show everyone one day, but those opportunities often get squandered, sometimes leaving him in a more crankier mood. His adult form is a part-time worker in retail. * Isona '''is a thunder youkai who likes Touhou and hates Baldi's Basics. A calm and friendly fellow, she likes to help others and squeez lemons. She is also the adopted daughter of Alex. Her original mom, named Jehnkit, was abusive to her daughter. Because of this, Isona ran away, and Alex adopted her. Her adult form is a game developer for the Touhou franchise. * '''Yurei '''is a human-like alien that is the adopted son of the BRAINZ Brothers. He wears a white sheet which makes him appear like a ghost and he has glowing yellow eyes that change colour depending on his mood. He has an interest in magic. His adult form is a magician. * '''Sans is the all-round guy of his family trio, Who has mystical powers and is gonna give you a bad time. He uses the power of every sans fan girl despite not being the actual Sans. His adult form is a Minecraft YouTuber. * Dipper is your ultimate memeboi. He's also... a furry I guess? His power is harnessed through dead memes of many kinds, But if someone sends him furry shizz on the internet, His power is doubled. He's the happy-go-lucky one of his family trio. His adult form is the hoster of a furry convention. * Ruby is extremely dark and mysterious. She has a bad side, Which makes her turn into a random pop culture reference when you get on her nerves. She loves her pals and brothers, Sans and Dippe, but hates everything else. Her adult form is a secret agent. * Kea '''is an 11-year-old puffin whom Sophie Otter adopted last year. He prefers to be called "Kea Fratercules", as his real name Kea Otter would mislead others into thinking he's an otter like his adoptive mother. He is an aficionado of the late 1980s and early 1990s and collects items from that era, but doesn't mind modern stuff. He also loves to swim and fly. His previous puffin parents mistreated him because they wanted him to follow their 12th century-esque way of life. Whenever he is reminded of anything related to said century, he experiences flashbacks of his troubled past and becomes anxious, indicating that he has PTSD. Despite his condition, is always there to lend a helping hand--err, I mean wing. He is usually seen wearing visor sunglasses, a red fanny pack, and gold Reebok hi-tops. His voice claim is Bingo Beaver from The Get Along Gang. His adult form is a Lifeguard. * '''Snowy and Frosty are Icy’s twin kids. Snowy is gentle and kind, he is also sweet and loves to make new friends. Frosty stands up for Snowy, she protects him, and she is shy around other people. She is very compassionate for Snowy. They are seen together all the time, and no one has seen them apart any second. They really hate to be separated and love each other very much. They are both 10 years old. Their voice claims sound like Marshmallow from "Annoyinng Orange". Their adult forms are ice cream truck drivers. * ??? '''is the movie’s main villain. He is a recantation of The Paradox. He might be smart, but is also insane. His voice claim is the evil form of Marin Brisby from The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Resuce. Supporting * '''Ivy Fox was once a member of the 2018 RNW gang who became a famous actress, married Manic and had Matilda, Reuben, Laura, Oliver, Elanor and Garrett, along with adopting Igor and Tori. She resembles her 10-11 conterpart sometimes, but acts mature like her Time Junction conterpart. She's also overprotective of her kids. * Manic is Ivy's epic green hedgehog husband. He is sarcastic and calculating, but loves Ivy and his kids dearly. He also socializes with his brother and sister, Sonic and Sonia, more often. * Ace Lad, formerly an RNW member from 2011-2018 who now is a show writer on an animated series. They're about the same but more Responsible and Tired. * Bob the Stick Figure '''is Ace's best friend. He is Alonzo's primary caretaker throughout the series and the movie. Bob sees Alonzo and his siblings as his niblings. * '''Pixel, formerly an RNW member from 2015-2018, is now known as the neighborhood's local tax evader, the CEO of a top-secret international spy organization, and has affiliations to questionably villainous organizations. Their wife, Shannon, is the only one to know about their secrets (of which there are many). They are essentially the rich parent with a shit-ton of power. Pixel is still somewhat fun loving, but also serious when they have to be. * Shannon is the epic robot wife of Pixel. She has a conniving nature and is arrogant and spoiled, and has the ability to turn her limbs into buzzsaws. Her body mass-produced so she can transfer her consciousness into a replacement body whenever her current one is destroyed. * Kokoro is the third-youngest child of the Pixnon family, at the age of 7. She is an introverted girl with a passion for the outside world. She and her sisters Maemi and Ai are almost always together, and enjoy playing outside as a group. Kokoro is also awkward and lacks communication skills, and often stutters when talking to people aside from Maemi and Ai. Her voiceclaim is Arisa Ichigaya from Bandori. Debuts here in the movie. * Maemi is the second-youngest child of the Pixnon hellfamily, at the age of 5. She shares many similarities with Nina Ichihara from THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls. She's a naive and perky girl who is almost always seen in kigurumi. Despite being hardworking and capable, Maemi is still a young girl and often acts her age. She dislikes airplanes and being alone, the former of which originates from her early years. Her main hobbies include collecting cute things and being with her sisters Kokoro and Ai; the three of them are very close and they hate being separated. Her voiceclaim is Koala Princess from OK K.O.!. Debuts here in the movie. * Ai is the youngest of the six Pixnon children, at the age of 4. A sweet, fun-loving spirit, she is an extroverted girl, an absolute foil to her sister Kokoro. Her favorite color is pink, and she seems to be good at giving compliments. Ai's main hobbies include collecting stickers and comparing sweets from different convenience stores. Her voiceclaim is Kasumi Toyama from Bandori. Debuts here in the movie. * Moon Snail, once the worst member of RNW from 2012-2018, is now the worst member of the neighborhood. Unlike other members, who have successful lives and jobs, this bag of shit is just a freeloader, and can only barely stay alive and take care of his son, Coco. Thankfully, his husband Flametail often helps keep the family on-track and supported. Despite having no redeeming qualities, he is well-liked by other members for some reason. * Miroir was a member of the Random-ness Wiki from 2016 onwards, and the father of Marinus. He is currently a video games developer, although he also makes manga out of his favourite books as a hobby. * Sophie Otter '''was a former RNW member from 2015-2018 and the adoptive mother of Kea. She now works as a graphic designer and a chemist. In her spare time, she talks to her grown up cousins Peanut, Butter, and Jelly Otter, and sometimes lets Kea socialize with them. * '''Tornadospeed, a denizen of RNW from 2011-2018. He is the husband of Susie and father of Adelaide. He works as a lowly forklift operator in a warehouse. He would kill and die for his family. * Susie McAllister is the wife of Tornadospeed and mother of Adelaide, a cat witch with magical abilities. Susie is known for being cocky, selfish, and stubborn, but she has a soft spot for her husband and daughter. She is more concerned with disciplining Adelaide than TS is. * Elijah Eubank was a member of RNW from 2014 to 2018, and nowadays, he's got more than one job and he figured out a way to clone himself. Each one of them (As well as Elijah Eubank himself) has a different job, different family, different anything. As for the original deal, he got married to Jun Suzuki (K-On). * J. Severe and Bowser & Jr. were the two currently oldest somewhat active members of the RNW community joining in the year it was first created, 2010, up until 2018 and are both the two fathers of Bowser Severe. Like Ace Lad, they are both working on a separate animated series together as the show's showrunners. * Alex '''is a scarlet chollima who is a fan of Touhou and other anime-related things. He is the father of Isona and works as a police officer. He also has been here since 2018. * '''Brainz is the youngest of the BRAINZ Brothers. He has an interest in music and drums in a famous band named The Good Woods. He, along with the other BRAINZ Brothers, raises Yurei as their adopted son. * Bonez is the middle child of the BRAINZ Brothers. He works at a cafe and enjoys drawing art. He and the other BRAINZ Brothers raise Yurei as their adopted son. * MRZBRAINZ is the oldest of the Brainz Brothers and was a member of the RNW gang from 2018 onwards. He has a popular Youtube channel and streams Planet Coaster weekly. He raises Yurei with the other BRAINZ Brothers as their adopted son. * Mog is the BRAINZ Brothers' Lunala. He runs a Pokemon Daycare and enjoys gaming and Poke Beans. He helps the BRAINZ Brothers raise Yurei as their adopted son. * '''Zuli '''is the "father" (aka creator) of Sans, Dipper, and Ruby, who he made with Pranks, Furry Art and Everything Depressing. He's the ultimate marshmallow prankster and lost his brain cells in the cartoon war of... Whatever year that was. He barely has any friends, besides Ivy Fox. Don't get on his bad side, because... I actually don't know what happens. Better find out. He was a member for the RNW gang starting from 2018. * '''Icy '''is the father of Snowy and Frosty. He likes his kids very much and has fun with them everyday. He stands up for his kids at all times, and plays with them all the time. Icy had a wife named Icycle, but she didn't want to bear taking care of the kids anymore, so she left, so then Icy was left with the kids. Category:RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:Movies Category:Ivy Fox Productions